First Class Treatment
by wsinspired
Summary: Bella's set off on a trip of a lifetime. What she didn't plan for was the upgrade to first class and sex haired god sat beside her. Will her upgrade be worth it? B&E Rate MA for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I am extremely grateful to Stephanie for creating such amazing characters and experiences. Her choice to sit down and write them out was an inspiration.**

**Thank you to my beta for baring with me whilst I attempt my first FanFic. I hope everyone enjoys.**

**~wsinspired~**

* * *

><p>-BPOV-<p>

Greedily packing her clothes into every remote corner of space in her suitcase, Bella cursed herself for not starting earlier. Normally she would have had her case spread out on the bedroom floor, cumbersome and a walking hazard as it may be; for weeks ahead. Tossing random and required garments into the eager reminder of her rapidly approaching departure, she rushed off to the bathroom to pack a few essentials.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her chocolate hair was longer now that she had straightened it. It was brighter today, she mused in internal reflection, as she ran in her fingers through the sweep of fringe. As it brushed back across the apple of her cheek, Bella caught her lush bottom lip between her teeth. Just jump, feet first, she thought.

The waned honk from the cab pulling up outside broke her from her self encouragement. She darted about the house trying in vain to not forget anything. Quickly she threaded the zipper around the expanse of the suitcase, lugging it from the bed with a grunt. "Shoot, this thing weighs more than me." Bella was still negatively focused on her weight, despite the fact that she had been working hard to trim herself down to a curvy twelve from fourteen. She had visions of a Marilyn silhouette but sadly, within her mind's eye, she was still the flabby frump that would go unseen through life.

As the suitcase clunked down the cement of the walk, Bella gave a final look back; a look back to her safe life. Once she reached the end of the walk, she passed her bag to the cabbie who loaded it into the trunk. She settled herself into the barren backseat that would embark her towards New York City. A bewilderment of butterflies and knots filled her stomach. The streets blurring past the window as the first breaks of dawn tinted the sky with deep purples, red and orange hues.

Pulling out her iPhone she flicked anxiously through her last texts. She had someone coming to check the house and to water the plants. Bella mentally marked her checklist over again. She seemed to almost avoid his texts till the end. Finally, she couldn't help his name from leaping off the screen. Jake. As her phone buzzed and chirped with that all too familiar sound.

/Eight hours till you are off that bastardly bird and in NY./

She laughed at his excitement and his sharing in her distaste for flying. Jake had been messaging her almost every hour since she hung up the call last night. She quickly sent him a reply saying she was in the cab, and would be at the airport soon. She set her phone back in her purse and tapped her knee with a drummed pattern, trying to abate the nerves that were building over her flight, and seeing Jake. She couldn't help but have doubts on what he would think of her. They had been speaking for over a year now, over Skype. It wasn't the most conventional of friendships, but Bella felt she was more herself when it was not as physical based. She'd been pushing herself to be more fit, and this was her reward she thought. As much as she preferred the less conventional aspect of their friendship, she was a woman. A woman with a very healthy sexual appetite, that Jake loved to taunt her with. She shook her head as she remembered the naughty flirtations.

While she mused silently to herself in the backseat of the cab, Bella neglected to notice it pulling into park at her gate. Clearing his throat the cabbie's beady eyes were looking her over in the rearview.

"It will be thirty-two twenty miss."

Digging into her purse, Bella paid the man. She slipped from the cab settling her purse upon her shoulder. Waiting, she smiled at the cabbie as he placed her bag beside her on the sidewalk.

With a hasty thanks she gripped her suitcase and made her way through the revolving door. Glancing over her shoulder as the cabbie pulled away, she shook her head. "Creepy." With a deep breath. Bella straightened herself crossing over to the queue. The ticket clerk looked quite chipper considering the asinine hour. Bella didn't know how they could do it. Dealing with bitchy, whiney travelers so early, day in and day out.

"May I help you next?" Dammit, Bella thought to herself, she even sounds perky. Plastering on her friendliest smile she could, she stepped forward.

"Hi, heading to New York on the eight o'clock flight. Only one suitcase and small carry on." Bella hated waiting to be asked questions she already knew the answers to. She was a waitresses dream and a teacher's nightmare. Taken back slightly the ticket clerk, processed her information confirming her flight schedule and handing off her bordering pass, sent Bella on her way to security. Casting her purse and bags up on the belts, she stepped over awaiting her turn. The guard waved her through the metal detector and she proceeded without worry, only to be jolted when the alarm sounded. Her eyes wide with surprise as he asked her to step to the side.

"We'll just do a quick wand search miss." He seemed nice enough about it. Bella thought as she spread her arms out to the side with a side step of her foot. As the wand moved up her left side beginning the guards trace of her. She watched the fairly muscular curve his shoulders gave. His hair was a honey blonde, nice jaw. Good grief, I seriously need to get some action if I am getting hot about a bloody airport wand wielder, Bella thought to herself. "Miss, So if you'll step just back over here. I'll finish the pat down." Bella's heart stopped.

"The what down? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You have failed to pass the wand we just need to do a physical pat down."

"I guess I did hear you right." Bella swallowed as she stepped aside with the officer.

"It shouldn't be too long of a wait for a female guard."

Bella's eyes rolled with annoyance. "I really cannot afford to miss this flight, couldn't you please just do this." Assuming her position with arms outstretched and legs spread. "I give permission, liability problem solved." She closed her eyes the heat of his body warming her back as he come up behind her. Pursing her lips, she could feel the tint of her cheeks beginning to rose. She felt is heavy hands begin on her shoulders and out across her arms, she jumped as his fingers swept down her ribs like a xylophone.

"Sorry about that, I forget just how ticklish you women are." The officer chuckled as he continued down her thighs. Curious excuse, to say you women. Bella was mulling over the comment when she felt her thigh tingle as his hands grasped hold and slid up and down. Her mouth dropped open with a silent breath. She wished he'd have let her stay near the table so she would have had something to grip hold of as he moved on to her other leg. With a clap of his hands, she was pulled back to the present. "I think it was probably just the clasps of your bra and that little charm on your boy shorts. Which, by the way, cutest set in the shop!" Bella nodded with a nervous chuckle.

"Thanks, they were adorable. Couldn't pass them up. I am free to go now right?"

"Of course, enjoy your flight there Miss."

Gathering her purse and bags, Bella set off down the hall. Soon after rounding the corner, she burst into a fit of laughter. She should have guessed he would be gay. It's how it always goes. The good ones are either taken or gay. Highly amused with what had just happened, she caught the first Starbucks she could. Ordering a half sweet cinnamon dolce latte, she smiled taking her phone out to shoot Jake a text.

/You best be hot and sexy ready for me when I get there babe. I just had a run in with a security guard who was hot stuff./

Sending it off she took her finished latte from barista, heading off to find her gate. Surprisingly , it was a bit stark of passengers. Sauntering over she found an empty chair near the window., placing her suitcase to sit in front of her as she pulled her legs beneath herself. She pushed her ear buds into her ears in an attempt to distract her nerves, by escaping into her saving grace of music and lyrics. With the melodic tones of 30 Seconds to Mars flooding her senses, Bella closed her eyes, letting her head rest back upon the rise of the chair behind her.

- EPOV-

Edward scanned the gate as he approached, your standard fair. An older couple sat nearest the desk, her battering to him over whether he has remembered to turn off the gas at home. He doesn't seem to be listening to her all too well. Nodding at various moments followed by a simple yes dear, a knack he must have developed over the many years of their marriage. In contrast across the room, sat a very fevered young couple. Delusional with the idea they are being subtle, but the rise of her skirt exposing more of her creamy thigh is not allowing success in the escapade. A soft chuckle broke from Edward's throat as passed near the pair. Edward had to smile almost seeing a reflection of himself in the young man. He didn't feel as if he were full exhibitionist, but the idea of taking a woman hard against a wall in a crowded bar, was worth any risk. Winking at the flight attendants as they passed in front of him, Edward sat down, letting his briefcase slap the worn leather of the free seat beside him. Rubbing his hand over his face he let his head fall back, abruptly followed by a loud crack and pain resonating through the back of his head.

"Son of a bitch!" Hissing through clenched teeth, he gripped the back of his ebony haired head. Whipping around at the sound of a feminine groan. His eyes falling on the sight of a delicate hand surrounded by a shine of deep brown hair. He spied the woman who he seemed to have bashed with his head.

- BPOV-

"Ow…I think my skull has sufficiently melded with my brain." She rubbed her forehead pulling her ear buds out of her ears with a pop. She sat up slowly, turning to see the emerald eyes of the man who inflicted her pain staring down at her with an amused and alarmed look playing over his strong features. Bella's heart doubled its beats as hers eyes traced along his broad Armani clad shoulders.

"I don't think my head it quite that hard." His voice was light as he chuckled at her over dramatized medical assessment. Bella flushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She laughed nervously with the stranger.

"No I'm just a bit soft all around." She waved her hand about herself. She regretted the comment as she watched his eyes cascade down her body to survey for himself. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling her insecurities creep up again. As Bella opened her lips to backtrack and distract him the call for first class passengers sounded over the intercom.

"That's my call. Um sorry about the noggin' there." Edward picked up his briefcase with a smirk tugging at his lips as he took a half step away toward the doors. "Oh and if it's any consolation I've a wicked headache forming, so I'm not without punishment for my abuse on a perfectly lovely woman." His hand delved into his unruly hair.

Bella watched as his frame walked down the gangway disappearing. He was handsome, 6'1" she assumed. Those eyes were so rich in contrast with that cooper almost bronze hair, she bit her lip feeling a familiar coil of arousal between her thighs. Sex hair echoed her thoughts and pulse as she piled up her things as the call for economy class passengers began. Presenting her passport and ticket to the steward she heard him hum. "I am sorry we seem to have your seat double booked. So we are going to bump you up to first class if that would be alright?" Bella gave the steward an incredulous look.

"I don't think that would be a problem at all." She smiled wide as he reprinted her boarding pass to accommodate her new seat. With ticket in hand she almost ran down the gangway with a grin pulling across her lips at her own good fortune. Sexy flyboy was in first class, at least if the in flight movie was a bust the view would be desirable.

-EPOV-

Stretching out and loosening his tie Edward ran his hand through his hair and took in the other passengers. Grateful that is seat was near the back this time, as well as it seemed without an annoying seat mate either. His smile grew as he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, turning he was expecting a lovely stewardess with his orange juice or water he had ordered when he had sat down. Much to his surprise it was the impish head banging woman from the gate. Oh hell Edward thought. That was all it took for his mind to find the filthiest gutter in the recesses of his brain. As he wallowed in the depths of the gutters, his eyes traveled the length of her body. She wasn't thin, but not fat. She had womanly curve to her, something he could really hold on to and give a good hard fuck without worry of hurting her.

"Seems you are in my seat." Lazily bringing his eyes back up following the curve of her hip that she had now jetted out with a hand placed upon it. Her fingers drumming as he finally find her face, which was contented with a sly smirk. He looked around at himself.

"Oh really? Well let me just remedy that for you." Standing Edward brushed against her body as he pushed her back a step. Looking down at her he whispered "Would you prefer the window or the aisle?" He felt her body shift against his as she peered up through her lashes. He couldn't help but feel his trousers tighten at the sight.

"Window would be nice, I've never seen New York." She slipped past him into the seat, pressing herself into the window immediately digging into her purse. Smiling Edward sat back down turning his head he watched her.

"So what is bringing you to New York then?" Her eyes turned to him and just stared a moment. He wondered if he had offended her for asking.

"Well a much needed vacation really. Plus I'm meeting a friend." She quickly pulled up an app on her phone. "You, I am assuming business….Wall Street?"

Edward broke into a laugh as she made such a stereotypical assumption of his work. "No, PR. But nice try." She stuck her tongue out at him and his mind drifted to the thought of it's possible talents. He cleared his throat shifting himself in his seat. As the Captain came on giving the announcements she was speedily tapping on her phone. Must be her friend he thought.

-BPOV-

/ Bella: Guess who's sitting first class!

Jake: Who'd you screw for that?

Bella: I'd like to think I have more respect for myself than that. They overbooked.

Jake: LOL You love me and don't fake it. Well suck back that free booze so you can stay alive in flight.

Bella: Jake you asshat! I had forgotten the whole flying thing 'till you said something. -_- I need vodka.

Jake: Just don't barf on the stewardess LMAO

Bella: Nope it would be over the hot guy next to me.

Jake: Hot guy? Thought you were coming to see this hot guy?

Bella: I am sexy, and after all that touching at security. You best be hot and ready.

Jake: Always am. I'm just that good.

Bella: Hmm I will have to take advantage of this first class wifi…*winks*

Jake: *groans* Bella are being naughty with me mid air?

Bella: Not yet, but I could be. *smirks*

Jake: You best be able to sneak off.

Bella: Think you can make it worth it?

Jake: You know I can./

Bella chewed her lip as she read Jake' IM's, this could be a very interesting flight. Feeling the turbines start to whirl Bella hastily gripped her phone and tightened her seatbelt. She hated flying so much. This is why she drove all the way to Arizona to see her aunt. Clenching her eyes shut she braced herself for the take off. As the plane began to shake with it rapid build towards lifting off the ground. She could feel her heart racing, as a small chuckle next to her broke her concentration. "It's not funny! It's a proper phobia I will have you know!"

"Should I avoid saying I'm blocking your path to the exit door than?"

She wanted to shoot him a glare, but she couldn't force her eyes open as the bottom of her stomach rose and dropped with the sudden upwards jet of the plane.

-EPOV-

Edward was pretty sure she was either going to bolt or throw up, as he saw the seatbelt sign come off he paged a stewardess over. "Could I get a sangria and a bottle of water for her."

"No water…..vodka…" Edward glanced over to find her with her head between her knees.

"Let's get a second sangria on top of that please." With a nod the stewardess left.

"There we go, we can get you liquored up quick enough. That should settle the nerves." He could hear her breathing starting to even out. Slowly she brought her head up when the drinks came back. Shaky hands took the drink from his. As she took long draws from the sangria he sipped his finding the length of her neck as she drank very distracting. Finding her glass empty she waved it about getting the stewardess' attention for another. With that one being drank just as quickly. He could noticeably see her body relax. "Feeling better?" She leaned back with a lazy grin, the mix of the altitude and alcohol made quick work of her. "I will take that sedated look in your eyes as a yes." Edward shook his head chuckling.

"Hush, I feel much better. Where did I put my phone?" She started aimlessly reaching between the two of them and under her leg. Taking a small sip of his sangria Edward sputtered as her delicate hand brushed under his thigh. "Oh!" She jumped as an IM sent a vibration reverberating between her thighs. "It's here vibrating between my legs!" She burst into a fit of giggles as Edward tried to gain his composure. This was going to be a long flight.

-BPOV-

/ Jake: Did you survive take off space cadet?

Bella: You vibrated my thighs :P

Jake: I told you I was good, I have you quivering from miles away and above the ground.

Bella: I am still waiting for this proof.

Jake: Are you being smart with me?

Bella: PHD

Jake: Well professor I suggest you locate your nearest lavatory as you are going to need it soon.

Bella: All talk and no….

Jake: Say it.

Bella: Cock.

Jake: Such a pretty mouth for such naughty words.

Bella: Talented pretty mouth. *nods*

Jake: I remember, I am looking forward to feeling those lips. But I have other plans.

Bella: Do tell.

Jake: Are you allowed to roam the cabin?

Bella: Yes…..why?

Jake: *Whispers in your ear* Slip to the lavatory, I need to taste another pair of lips.

Bella: *shivers* Dammit Jake. /

Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth she gazed at his strong angled jaw, willing him to turn and look at her. She could feel her body tingling at the thought of trying something with Jake. "Hey, I need to sneak to the ladies. Could I get past?"

"Yeah of course."

Both of them stood, as Bella held the seats ahead of them for support. She coaxed her way past him, her bottom rubbing up against his taunt trousers. She swore she heard him groan. "Sorry I must have stepped on your foot."

"It's fine. All good. Pay back from the head bang I gave you."

Bella smiled as she stepped off towards the bathroom, a distinct hue to her cheeks as she found them unoccupied. Casting an eye around her she glided into the lavatory, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath the rush of adrenaline took over her pulse. Closing her eyes she leaned back against the tiny sink imagining Jake there. Her hand snaked slowly down her stomach towards her buttoned jeans. Her lip captured between her teeth as she felt her fingers brush the bare skin of her abdomen. She popped the button, and slowly brought down the fly. The cool air rushing a shiver over her heated core. With all the sexual tension that was leading up to this flight she was eager for some relief. A gentle graze of her fingers over her lace boy shorts, intensified her desire. A muted moan escaped past her lip that was trapped between blunted teeth. The texture of the lace rough against her smooth bare lips, adding more pressure she felt the moisture building along her thighs increase. Her chest began to rise and fall harder with each pass of her gentle digits over her swelling clit. Curling her fingers over the hem of her boy shorts she retraced her path. Feeling the slick lips softly kiss her fingers Bella's voice found hold in her throat to a heavy moan. Her fingers swirling about the sensitive nub a ricochet of firing sensations shot off through her body. She spread her legs wider as her fingers grew more fevered in their search for bringing her the ultimate pleasure. Bella's mind slipped between Jake' words and the images of her nameless seat mate. His strong hands taking hold of her hips thrust her sex towards his wit filled lips as hungry lust filled eyes stared up between her quaking thighs.

-EPOV-

Edward's knee was bouncing as he heard another chirp from her phone that had falling to the seat as she left. Knowing it would not stop so he took it up and swiped the screen. His eyes read the IM before he could turn them away. His cock twitched as he snuck a glance back over the recent IM's. She was in there getting herself off. Edward's eyes darted towards the lavatory doors, noticing that her door was not lit as occupied. Rising from his seat he smiled and winked at the stewardess as she passed by towards economy class. He had a spare moment to make his move. Casually he kept his strides calm as he stepped up to her lavatory door he could hear her moans softly past this barricade. One quick glance around him, Edward pushed open the door carefully and slipped inside. With his hand still clutched around her phone, Edward's eyes feel heavily on the site before him. His hand flicked the lock on the door, rousing her from her obvious fantasy. Her gaze was frightened at first, but quickly became hooded as it found hold upon the bulge of his trouser. His tongue swept slowly across his bottom lip as she took a sharp breath. She knew she'd been caught, but he could tell she knew he'd not let her go unpunished.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I am extremely grateful to Stephanie for creating such amazing characters and experiences. Her choice to sit down and write them out was an inspiration.**

**Thank you to my beta for baring with me whilst I attempt my first FanFic. I hope everyone enjoys.**

**~wsinspired~**

* * *

><p>-BPOV-<p>

Bella's eyes followed up the length of his body. His heaving chest broad, as labored breaths were captured and released from his lungs. Her voice caught in her throat as vibrant jade orbs bore into her coffee eyes. Languidly, Bella began to remove her hand from beneath her lace. An utterance of displeasure streamed from her, breaking the tense silence between them.

"Stop." His order huskily resounded, his knuckles white wrapped around the phone. Bella's fingers froze ghosting over her swollen nub, whimpers tumbling forth as trembling fingers teased temptingly.

"What do you want?" Bella's voice was but a whisper in a desperate tangle of fear and arousal.

"Jake wants to know if you've made it to the lavatory, Bella." Dangling her phone in her face, he chose each move of his body purposefully. Her eyes widened as he called her by name. It sounded like satin caressing his lips.

"Y-you read my messages?…Those are private."

"I just bet." His finger swiped the screen illuminating his search, he flicked back to older conversations. "Hmm Bella, you are a very deceiving woman. Provocative." She caught her lip between her teeth as his words rained down upon her. "Seductive and a bit of a tease."

-EPOV-

Edward's eyes rapidly struck words as he spanned through her past IM's. With each reappearance of pussy, licking, and pulsing among others, he felt his trousers tighten further with the swell of his length. His hand pressing firm against the fabric straining to contain him. The friction giving him a glimpse of relief. Edward felt a heavy pulse in his throat as he swallow hard. "Bella, do you like getting off?" Her silent nod pushed him forward. He stroked his arousal once again with a guttural growl. "Gently or rough?"

"Both." Her breaths were bordering a pant as she admitted such intimate things to a perfect stranger. Her eyes were trained on his hand.

"Rough." Edward stilled his hand as he leaned his lips ghosting along the rim of her ear. "Hard, fast….Now, Bella."

-BPOV-

Bella eyes closed as she took a sharp breath, gasping for air as his words burned hot down her skin. His lips brushed against her jaw as he pulled away. He leaned back against the wall from her. She hesitated for a moment, but soon her lust won over her fear. A shudder ran through her body as her trembling fingers pressed solidly across her aching clit. "Fuck!" Bella's heart raced as her eyes fluttered opened to find her tall strangers dark lust filled eyes focused on her. He pulled the knot of his tie more, breaking free of his top button. He let his hand travel and unfasten the button and zipper on his trousers. Bella's eyes stayed fixated on his hooded gaze as she brushed her fingers between her wet folds, moaning at the soaking of her fingers. This man was forcing her to get herself off for him, watching her and she was more turned on than she had been in a long time.

Moisture pooled between her thighs, ruining the delicate stitches of lace that still trapped her fingers against the sultry sex she now wickedly teased. Bella's free hand slapped against the counters edge, her fingers grabbing hold as she felt the intensity of pleasure waving through her body.

-EPOV-

Edward couldn't believe his eyes as he watched her chest heaving. The rise and fall accentuating the round of her full breasts. Dropping her phone, he reached into his boxer briefs without hesitation taking hold of his throbbing cock. His relief was short lived as his lust came on full force, escalating the already rapid beat of his heart to pound mercilessly through the core of his shaft. His grip was tight as he stroked his length with a feral growl. Every scintillating whimper filling the thickening air between them reverberated within the pulsing of his cock.

-BPOV-

Bella choked on her voice as she saw the girth of him wrapped tightly in his fierce stroke. She could feel the familiar coiling of her orgasm tightening deep in her. She reached out fisting her fingers in the crisp dress shirt her wore, creasing it deeply. Pulling him to be but an inch from her face, she demanded hotly over his parted lips.

"Fuck me."

-EPOV-

His hands took hold of the waist of her jeans. As she worked his buttons, he tugged her denim down the swell of her gorgeous hips. His palms memorizing the curve and down her creamy thighs as her hands splayed over the expanse of his chest, her nails scratching at the lines of his sculpted abdominal muscles. Edward's stomach contracted feeling the painful pleasure. Her fingers still working hard against herself, Edward ripped down that lace that was barricading his view. Once rid of the offensive fabric, his groan was husky as the wet fingers she had been pleasuring herself with took hold of his girth. Shaky pants escaped her lips as he thrust forward into her slick palm. The fingers of his left hand dove into her luscious auburn tangles as he brought her lips crashing to his in a ignited kiss. Their lips danced seductively together as his right hand snaked between them to her bare soft skin between her thighs. He grunted as her delicate fingers tightened around his throbbing length with the first brush of his thumb over her sensitive nub, causing her to breathe in sharply.

-BPOV-

Bella's head spun as she lost all direction of herself, as this nameless man's digits sent her body into a flurry of sensations. She quickened her strokes around his thick cock, his grunts and moans edging her on. She could feel herself losing control, edging closer to her release. Her head dropped back, pulling her away from his searing kiss. Her lungs were burning for air. Her elongated neck was his lips next target as his teeth nipped along it, his tongue tracing the line of her collarbone. Shivering, she was brought to his chest forcing her hand from him. As all sensation abruptly stopped between her thighs rapidly replaced by the wanton ache, she groaned in anguish. Within a single rushed beat of her heart, she was turned swiftly, hands braced upon the cold steal of the sink. The lust hungered stare from the ravaging woman in the mirror, struck her. Though, the animalistic man behind her with a feral need in his eyes stole her every baited breath.

"Do you want to watch me fuck you Bella?" His words rumbled from his bare chest against her back. It was hot through her thin top, a strong contrast to the cold steal beneath her palms. Steeling her resolve, Bella's gaze locked on his.

"I want you inside me." Almost purring out the words, she demanded. "Now!"

-EPOV-

Edward growled as her words resounded in his ears, a command and mantra that spoke straight to the pulsing girth he now gripped. Sweeping the head of his cock between her moist folds, he bit the inside of his lip to contain the loud moan trying to break forth. He could feel his heart thundering in his ears as he pressed the head slightly into her. She was so tight he was almost denied his sweet reward. With both hands gripping firming into the flesh of her supple hips, Edward delved hard into her sex. "Bella..tight..so bloody tight!" Edward grunted hitting her hilt. Her smacked against the glass with the force of his thrust, her moan deep and sensual. Her walls clamped around his thick girth, trapping him deep within her.

"Fucking hell." His words were crude pants as he found his rhythm, his fingers digging into her curves as he pulled her back into him. His adrenaline coursed through his veins as his hand tangled into her hair, pulling her head to the side. Edward's lips roughly kissed and suckled upon her pulse which race beneath her alabaster skin. The chime of her phone at his feet drove Edward to take his claim over Bella, his teeth biting down into the soft flesh of her shoulder.

-BPOV-

"Oh God!" The sting of pain in her shoulder quickly radiated in waves of carnal fervor spreading through her body. Bella reached back entwining her fingers in the luscious waves of contrasting tones, holding him in place as she pitched her ass back to meet his coveting thrusts. "There…yes..fuck….oh..oh fuck.." Her body was teetering on the edge of insatiable wanton desperation and complete euphoric bliss. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold her orgasm off much longer. His raw hunger, and the risk of being in a public place, was heightening every solitary touch, motion and sound. His fingers pulled tighter in her hair, forcing her head back against his shoulder. His lips assaulted her neck. He was becoming greedier in his thrusts, harder and faster, much to the ecstasy of Bella. Her eyes rolled back as she captured her plump bottom lip between her teeth, biting it hard. With one hand secured in his hair, her other found home over her ample breast, pinching the hardened peek of her nipple as she twisted it to further her pleasure.

A rapping at the door shook them both from their erotic reverie. Edward's hand slapped down over Bella's mouth as he whispered his hush against the rim of her jaw. "Excuse me." Once again, the rapping echoed toward them. "Excuse me." The stewardess voice grew more irritated with each call.

Bella's heart stopped at the beating on the door, her mind a flurry. Her body was screaming at her, pressing her hot sex back into the mysterious sex driven man buried inside her. His grunted response as he nipped her jaw betrayed his cool. He was craving his release as much as her. The door began to quake as the Stewardess pushed to force her way inside.

Go away you stupid woman raged over and over within Edward's mind. He thought for sure they were done for, and he'd be sporting the worst case of blue balls of his life.

-JPOV-

Tossing his phone to the coffee table, Jake tried to ignore the fact that it was taking Bella so long to reply. He had smirked at his luck when she IM'd him saying she had been upgraded. He leaned back on the couch looking about his small flat. He'd made sure everything was set. Rubbing his palm over his eyes, Jake let out a shaky groan. His nerves were back. "Chill man, she's already on her way." Jake's pep talk appeased his worry for a brief moment. Long enough for his hand to fall away from his eyes and them to lock on his silent phone on the table.

/ Bella: *shivers* Dammit Jake.  
>Jake: *tongue sweeping my bottom lip*<br>Jake: Did you sneak off yet, Bella?  
>Jake: Don't go all shy on me now, Sexy. 

He scrolled up and down the screen almost willing her reply to come through. Jake had met her online by chance, she was a firecracker. She, at the same time, was so easy for him to talk to. To just be himself or rather a more confident version of himself. Growling, he could feel his trousers pulling taut against the strain of his growing arousal. Their light conversations had turned heated when he noticed she seemed to enjoy him when he'd get a bit cocky. She gave it back as well as he gave it. That first night he heard her voice, his body shook and craved release. The flirty laugh she gave as they argued over a recent movie they both had seen kicked the night off. She was blinded by the leading man, and he insisted his looks didn't make up for his lack of talent. Jake's mind drifted back to that very night.

"Lack of talent!" She groaned at him. "You are completely mental. Those arms as he lifted her and pinned her to that wall."

"He was too gentle. If you are going to have her against the wall, it is not time for gentle!" Jake's hand was resting against his thigh as he leaned back in bed talking with her.

"Jake.." Her moan was soft, throaty and full of desire as if she was imagining herself against that wall. It ran through to his length as if a siren's call was sung over the waves. His trousers grew tight as he listened. The heated tone of her voice was thrusting his imagination into great lengths. He could picture the feel of her body as he slammed her against the wall himself. Her surprise and arousal as her back would hit the wall. Jake's own voice dropped to a husky tone as his hand made it's decent to his groin. His palm grazing against the straining bulge of his trousers. Hissing he heard Bella gasp over the line.

"Jacob... mmm so naughty." His heart was pounding as her voice had thickened overwhelmed in lust.

"Bella fuck, please tell me you mean what I think?" Her gentle moan was his answer. He wasted no time in freeing his length from it's confines. The grip he took was firm and rough. Her moans were growing as his breathing increased.

Jake's grip over his length was rough as he drove himself closer to his release, the memories of Bella intensifying his need. That perfect little mouth of hers, he wanted so badly to feel it wrapped around his cock. His hips bucked into his hand. He could feel the familiar tightening of his groin as he heard the echo of her moans flooding his ears. "…Oh..shit.." He wasn't holding out this time, he let ever desire he had been harboring for Bella over the last few months to rush straight to his thick length. Relentlessly, he stroked with a quick motion. A sweep of his thumb over the head sent him barreling over the edge. "Ungh..Bella..fuck!" Jake's balls lifted as his legs tensed with the intensity of his release. His back curling himself up, his voice suddenly lost and only to be replaced with the heaving of his chest. With lungs desperate for air, he began to come down from his high. He opened his eyes to find the ceiling of his empty flat once again.

-BPOV-

She was muttering behind his hand, begging him to release her voice. His fingers loosened as he slowly slide his palm down freeing her lips.

"Don't stop please…oh god.." Bella's voice was shaky and heated as she felt the adrenaline shoot through her veins as the door shook. Her eyes were wide, dark and lust ridden as she repeatedly glanced between the door and his eyes.

-EPOV-

Edward pulled her lip between his, sucking hard as he let his thrust almost drove her through the edge of the sink. Her nails desperately and roughly scratched at the mirror, trying to grip anything. The insatiable pleasure written over her reflection, urging his desires forward, her body shuddering at his depth and force. Edward couldn't hold back his lust any further. With all his strength, he pounded into Bella's ever tightening heat. The persistence of the abraded attendant hammering at the door ricocheted in his ears, only to be silenced by alluring seductive whimpers escaping Bella's plump ruby lips. Her breath incandescent as she panted heavily against his lips. The pace of his heart thundered against his ribs. His body was ignited in passion. Never had he wanted a woman so desperately. To consume her every breath, whimper and exaltations to the unseen.

-BPOV-

His every muscle was riveted, hard as steel and unyielding as he attacked every sense of hers. Bella couldn't hold back much more. Her body coiled like a spring wound far too tightly. Awaiting the moment it could break forth it's tension with electric force.

"I..I can't.." Bella's words were breathless as she clawed at his shoulders.

With a heavy grunt and fierce thrust he pushed her over the edge of ecstasy. Eyes shutting, her walls clenched, suffocating his length, pulling him deeper. A merciless grip, savage for every inch he gave. His lips wrapped around the pulse of her silken neck as his own release exploded from within. Her pants turning to low moans of pleasure as his teeth bared down in her skin at the intensity of his release. His body ridged, his back arched him deeper with each pulse of hot liquid. Bella's heart raced, her mind blank yet open to infinite thoughts that caressed each flash of bright white behind her eyes.

She could feel his breath hot against her blazoned shoulder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," chanted past his lips in a hoarse whisper. Her chest heaved, the rise and fall matching his own now pressing in a battle for dominance over the air between them.

-EPOV-

Pulling back slowly his head heavy from the absolute excretion of his release, Edward's emerald eyes were rich in color, lust and amazement at this stunning woman before him. Her wide doe eyes now replaced with heavy lidded roan jewels. Opening his mouth to speak, a wicked snap shatters the confines of the fog that surrounded them. A rush of cold cabin air forced it's way in as the irate raging eyes of the stewardess stared them down. Well fuck, Edward thought. This is what it was like to be caught with your pants down.

To be continued….


End file.
